


Un Miracle Souriant

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Il avait tant espérer un miracle, un tout dernier petit miracle. Dans ces photos, les souvenirs affichaient sur son visage une mélancolie sans pareille, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur d'espoir enfin apparaisse.





	Un Miracle Souriant

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Holmestark d'être ma Bêta en toutes circonstances! Et... désolé pour les spoilers!

"Oh regarde, ça c'était quand j'ai ramené un chien et qu'il s'est mis à te courir dans tout l'appartement! Le soir même il ne t'a pas quitté quand tu t'es assoupit dans ton fauteuil!  
\- Et ça, c'était quand tu es venu faire les courses avec moi et que tu étais triste de ne pas avoir trouvé d’œil dans les frigos. Ce que tu avais pu pester contre le caissier.  
\- Là, on avait profité d'un bel après-midi d'automne pour aller se promener dans Regent's Park, et tu trouvais les feuilles jolies avec leurs magnifiques couleurs rouges et oranges.   
\- Celle-ci, c'est ma préférée. J'étais en train de lire dans le sofa et tu t'es appuyé sur mon épaule, sans dire un mot, mais je me suis endormi sur ma lecture et tu nous avais pris en photo. Tu es resté un long moment comme ça, et puis tu m'as réveillé en m'embrassant. Tu m'as souri, et tu m'as porté dans tes bras jusqu'à la chambre et tout est allé si vite, tout était si parfait... Je pensais à ce moment-là que nous allions vieillir ensemble..."  
  
Adossé à la stèle de marbre noir, John plongea son visage noyé de larmes dans ses mains. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Sherlock s'en était allé. Il avait retrouvé des photos de leurs plus beaux souvenirs ensemble. Sur la tombe du détective était un homme brisé, meurtri, au bord du précipice dont rien ne pouvait plus le faire sourire. Lâchant les photos sur le sol qui se couvrirent de boue, Londres devenant la proie d'une pluie battante, un homme ne pouvait retenir sa souffrance. Les sanglots accompagnaient en canon l'orage grondant.   
Deux pressions vinrent désarmer la solitude du médecin, il songea à Greg d'abord, puis son regard s'embua à nouveau sans que les larmes ne ruissellent sur ses joues humides. Les photos lui revinrent en mains propres, même trempées.  
"Je me souviens, moi aussi."  
Un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur les lèvres de John, qui se joignirent à celles de l'amour de sa vie, là devant lui. Elles continuèrent à se toucher tandis qu'ils vieillirent ensemble.


End file.
